Enchanted
by KatyCullen1901
Summary: Todos esos sentimientos que la invadían desaparecieron cuando lo vio… todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en que estaría encantada de conocerle…  Los ojos verde esmeralda del chico le susurraron a la joven un: "¿Nos conocemos?" ONE SHOT


**Enchanted**

**Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Todos esos sentimientos que la invadían desaparecieron cuando **_**lo vio… **_**todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en que estaría encantada de conocerle…**

**Los ojos verde esmeralda del chico le susurraron a la joven un: "**_**¿Nos conocemos?"**_

Bella odiaba que tener ir a las fiestas de sociedad, esas de las que su madre decía que era una buena oportunidad para encontrar un "buen pretendiente", pues tenía 18 y se pasaba su tiempo de que la cortejaran.

Se encontraba en su habitación, donde Alice su ama de llaves y más que nada mejor amiga la arreglaba.

-Alice, no te esfuerces demasiado, me seguiré viendo igual.-dijo está cansada

-¡Claro que no! Para mi nada es imposible.-Bella gruño

-Deja ese mal humor, que ningún muchacho se te acercara.

Suspiro y se dejó llevar por los pequeños toques de la brocha sobre sus parpados, a tal punto de casi quedarse dormida…

-¡Termine!-grito una entusiasmada Alice, haciendo que su amiga cayera de su asiento por el susto. Bella miro mal a esta reprochándole con la mirada.

-Ya te eh dicho que tengas cuidado con tus arranques de entusiasmo, siempre salgo lastimada o perjudicada.

-Si ya lo siento, pero ¡levántate! Todavía tienes que ponerte el vestido.-dijo la pequeña dando saltitos

Bella se levantó con la intención de ver su maquillaje en el espejo pero Alice la detuvo

-¡A no! Podrás agradecerme lo bella que te ves cuando estés vestida, quiero que el impacto te llegue completo.-dijo dramatizando

-Está bien, está bien.-contesto malhumorada "_entre más rápido mejor"_ pensó.

Camino hasta su ropero y tomo el espumoso vestido, era azul fuerte con muchos holanes, se deslizo por su suave tela. Al terminar se miró al espejo.

-Wow ¿quién es ella?-dijo a lo que Alice soltó una risilla y contesto canturreando un "_te lo dije"_

Bella lucia realmente bien; el color del vestido hacia resaltar su piel blanca y le formaba una excelente figura. Su cabello que ya había sido arreglado, caía en ondas hasta sus hombros y llevaba una linda diadema con plumas, y el maquillaje era sutil, remarcando sus delicados rasgos.

-¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor!-elogio a su amiga y corrió hasta donde estaba para darle un abrazo.

-Lo se querida, pero dejémonos de abrazos, que tu madre debe estar desesperada.

Ambas bajaron por el largo tramo de escaleras, siendo extremadamente cuidosas, sobre todo Bella que no quería estamparse contra el suelo por culpa de las altas zapatillas que llevaba puestas.

-¡Vamos se hace tarde Isabela!-dijo Renne la madre de Bella.

Ella y su madre subieron al carruaje rumbo a la mansión Black; una de las más adineradas familias.Ahora entendía el porqué de que su madre estuviera ansiosa por asistir. Claro Renne solo quería casar a su hija con alguien adinerado para beneficiarse y no quedarse en la calle, pues su esposo Charlie había muerto recientemente y solo les había dejado la casa en donde vivían.

Llegaron a su destino, y caminaron por el frondoso jardín que había hasta la entrada de la gigatesca masion.

-Bienvenidas.-dijo el hombre de la puerta mientras la abría.

A Bella se le escapo un jadeo, era un salón enorme, lleno de personas forzando sonrisas y fingiendo la risa.

-Ahora bella haras lo que te diga; te presentare a algunos muchachos tu serás linda con ellos.-dijo Renne

-Pero…

-Pero nada, serás amable, todo depende de ti cariño, para que alguno caiga.

La chica suspiro, ahora como escapaba de esta, ella no quería casarse con alguien a quien no conocía y que resultara todo un frívolo; no, ella fantaseaba con que algún día conocería a ese príncipe azul, el que lograría sacarle suspiros entre sueños, le diera hijos encantadores y que pudieran vivir juntos en una linda casa, sin necesidad de tanta fanfarronería de la sociedad y todas esas cosas.

Toda esta situación le era demasiado frustrante a Bella, ya que cada conversación era igual; hueca y sin sentimientos. "_Ya no lo soporto más"_ se dijo.

-Si me disculpan un momento.- dijo interrumpiendo a un tal Mike que no dejaba de parlotear

-¿Isabela que ocurre?- inquirió su madre por lo bajo, molesta.

-Iré a l baño eso es todo, no me lo puedes prohibir.-dijo reprochándole

-Está bien, pero regresa lo más rápido posible.

Se alejó de allí, y se dirigió al otro lado del salón, lo suficientemente lejos para que la perdieran de vista. Se paró en la mesa de las bebidas y se sirvió un poco de ponche. Estaba arte de tanto fingir que la gente de allí le agradaba.

Todos esos sentimientos que la invadían desaparecieron cuando _lo vio… _todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en que estaría encantada de conocerle…

Los ojos verde esmeralda del chico le susurraron a la joven un: "_¿Nos conocemos?"_

A unos pocos metros de donde estaba ella, la silueta del chico comenzó a abrirse paso hacia la hermosa joven que tenía frente.

-Buenas noches, ¿se podría saber el porqué de su soledad siendo usted tan hermosa?-dijo el, haciendo que Bella se ruborizara. Esa noche le habían dicho un millón de veces lo hermosa que se veía, pero ninguna le había gustado más que la del chico de cabellos dorados.

-Gracias.-susurro ella bajando la cabeza, tímida.

-Pero ¿porque te escondes?- dijo el levantando delicadamente la cara de ella

Bella no respondió, pues se hallaba perdida en los brillantes ojos verdes de él.

-Siento haber sido tan imprudente.-menciono el pensando que ella no había respondido por no haberse presentado-mi nombre es, Edward Cullen ¿y el suyo?

-Isabela swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella

-Un gusto.-dijo tomándola de la mano; donde deposito un beso en los nudillos de esta.

Una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar inundando el lugar de un poco más de alegría. El joven Edward no tardo en preguntar…

-¿Me permitiría esta pieza?-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Cla-aro.-balbuceo, y tomo la mano extendida de él. Al hacerlo sintió un extraño sentimiento, como si por primera vez, en esa noche, estuviera completa y a gusto en aquel lugar…

Al llegar a la pista, Edward coloco la mano de Bella en su cuello, y tomo de la cintura de ella, mientras que entrelazo sus manos. El tacto de él le hacía sentir que estaba flotando, se mecieron al compás de la música, sin decir nada, solo mirándose a los ojos.

Aquel verde de los ojos de él, le parecieron llenos de vida y muy sinceros, no cabía duda de que Edward le atraía demasiado, con aquel hermoso cabello broncíneo despeinado, y esa hermosa sonrisa; le hacían pensar que por fin había encontrado a su príncipe.

-Me preguntaba si le gustaría ir a otro lugar donde pudiéramos hablar más tranquilos

-Si está bien, y por favor háblame de tu.-sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa, y cuando lo hizo casi se ahoga, pues se olvidó de respirar.

El la dirigió a una puerta trasera que daba a un pequeño jardín, y se sentaron en una banca.

-¿Te gusta la fiesta?.- le pregunto

-¿la verdad?, no, está llena de gente superficial, a excepción de una, tu, no has tratado de alardearme sobre tus posesiones.- se sonrojo al decirlo, el soltó una risita

-Pienso lo mismo, no me había fijado en nadie hasta que te vi, tu allí sola con un pronunciado ceño fruncido, que me daban ganas de irlo a desvanecerlo con mis propias manos y poder saber el porqué de tu preocupación.-rio- y ahora es la primera vez en la noche en que me la estoy pasando bien, a tu lado.-dijo mientras la miraba intensamente.

Bella bajo la cara, tenía una fuerza muy poderosa sobre ella esa mirada.

-Bueno y ¿a qué se debe que estés aquí? ¿Te han obligado?-pregunto el

-Si , mi madre dijo que tenía que dejar de fantasear con las historias de los libros que leía, y que tenía que encontrar a algún hombre con quien casarme.

-Mis padres también se empeñan en que contraiga matrimonio lo más pronto posible; y creo que ya encontré a la mujer correcta.

Bella se sonrojo, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciéndole. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que el acortaba la distancia entre los dos, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios; podía sentir su dulce aliento sobre su cara…

-¡Bella! Allí estas.-el grito de su madre hizo que los dos se sobresaltaran, alejándose- he estado buscándote como loca, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Bueno no importa tenemos que darnos prisa, te tengo que presentar a alguien muy importante.-tomo del brazo de ella jalándola hacia la puerta, ignorando totalmente al chico que su hija tenia a un lado.

-Mamá pero…

-No hay pero que valga, es alguien muy adinerado, ya verás.

Bella vio hacia donde Edward se había quedado, con el brazo extendido como si así la pudiera traer de regreso, se sentía terrible no había podido decirle las palabras que se quedaron atascadas en su garganta: "_estuve encantada de conocerte"_

Estaba realmente enfadada por la forma que en que su madre jalo de ella tan bruscamente, sin darle la oportunidad de despedirse, de tan encantador chico…

El hombre del que su madre hablaba, era el rey de los engreídos: Jacob Black; tuvo que aguantar su estúpida conversación, y sus pervertidos comentarios que le decía cuando su madre no los veía.

Todo el camino a casa estuvo ruborizando, recordando la cercanía de Edward: su príncipe, y del maravilloso tiempo que estuvo con él, a su lado la noche parecía haber brillado más de lo usual y no quería dejarla ir.

Al llegar a casa su madre le pregunto:

-Y bien, ¿qué te pareció Jacob Black?

"un completo idiota" pensó en decirle, pero no quería problemas.

-Hummm, pues nada fuera de lo normal

-¡¿Cómo que nada fuera de lo normal? ¡El es heredero de una gran fortuna!-dijo su madre sorprendida

-¿Y eso a quien le importa?-dijo harta de la actitud de su madre- eso no le quita lo engreído…

-¡Isabella!

-Que mamá estoy diciendo la verdad, y si no te gusta escucharla haya tú

-¡No me hables así! Más vale que te vayas acostumbrando porque es con e con el que te vas a casar.-grito

-¡No madre! Nunca lo hare y no podrás obligarme, ¡antes muerta! me escuchas, ¡antes muerta que casarme sin amor!- y sin más que decir subió corriendo las escaleras a su habitación, con lágrimas de por medio corriendo por sus mejillas.

Alice que pudo escuchar la pelea desde la cocina salió detrás de Bella, para poder ayudarla o reconfortarla.

-Querida ¿me dejas pasar?-dijo Alice al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la joven.

-Lo siento Alice quiero estar sola en este momento.-se escuchó que dijo la llorosa voz de Bella

-Esta bien pequeña, pero cuando quieras hablar con alguien, no dudes en llamarme.

La joven Bella se encontraba llorando sobre su cama, sabía que no podría salirse de esta, y en su mente vagaban ideas como escaparse de su casa, y salir huyendo de todo… pero también sabía que no lo podría hacer ella sola, no tenía el suficiente valor. Decidió ir a tomar un baño, aclarar su mente y descansar un poco, eso la ayudaría tan siquiera para tranquilizarse.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Bella no podía conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas por toda la cama, no podía evitar pensar en Edward, y preguntarse a ella misma "¿a quién amaras Edward?". Deseaba con todas s fuerzas que el tocara a su puerta y le dijera que fue encantador conocerla, así como lo fue para ella. La chica estaba segura de algo, sus pensamientos harían eco el nombre del joven de cabellos dorados hasta que lo volviera a ver. En su interior Bella rezaba porque no se enamorara de alguien más, y de que no tuviera a alguien esperando por él…

De repente escucho como algo golpeaba a la puerta de su balcón. "¿_Quién será a esta hora?, ¿acaso un ladrón_?", se preguntaba. No se dejó intimidar por la segunda opción y se aproximó a asomarse entre las cortinas.

Casi le da un ataque, pero de tanta felicidad al ver que era Edward quien había lanzado una piedrilla para que al verlo se apresuró a abrir la puerta del balcón

-Siento si te desperté, pero no podía dormir sin poder decirte que fue encantador conocerte, y poderte ver de nuevo.-dijo mientras sonreía con una hermosa sonrisa de lado

-Y-yo.-balbuceo

-¿puedo subir?

-Si.-dijo todavía anonada porque su fantasía se cumplió

Observo como Edward trepaba hábilmente por la pared que daba a su dormitorio, hasta que lo tuvo frente a ella, en su terraza.

-Hola Bella

-Hola Edward.-dijo con una tonta sonrisa en su cara-¿cómo supiste donde vivo?

-Bueno.-dijo nervioso-después de que te fuiste, me dejaste intrigado, te seguí a ti y a tu madre, y vi a ese Black-menciono su nombre como si fuera una palabrota-como se te acercaba y yo…

-¡¿Me seguiste?¡-dijo sorprendida

-Si.-sonrió- te fuiste tan deprisa que se te olvido esto.- se acercó y tomo la cara de ella con sus manos y la beso dulcemente en labios. Ese era el beso que le hubiera dado, si su madre no hubiera interrumpido…

A Bella la tomó por sorpresa pero se dejó llevar, se deshizo de su timidez y movió sus labios al compás de los de él, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de él.

Se separaron para tomar aire, Edward coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella y la abrazo, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

-Oh, Bella eres hermosa, no sé cómo podría haber dormido esta noche si no hubiera venido hasta aquí, para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, no soporte ver como tu madre me alejaba de ti, ni como ese Jacob se te acercaba como un león sobre su presa.-dijo acariciando su espalda

-Edward, tengo miedo.-susurro contra el pecho de él. Edward se alejó un poco para poder mirarla

-¿De qué? Yo estoy aquí, no dejare que nada te pase.

-Tengo miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño, y cuando despierte el recuerdo de esta noche y de ti se desvanezca, miedo de que mi madre intente separarnos.

-Eso nunca va a pasar, no mientras pueda luchar por ti.-acaricio suavemente la mejilla de ella y dejo su mano allí-sé que es demasiado pronto… pero yo ya siento que te amo

-Yo igual.-dijo ella recargando su cara en la mano de él, disfrutando de su tacto.

Y así estuvieron toda la noche abrazados confesándose su amor; este no era el fin, era el comienzo de una lucha, la lucha de un amor que ellos harían hasta lo imposible para mantener vivo sin importa el qué dirán de las personas.

**¡Hola a todos! soy nueva aquí , espero que les haya gustado, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, si necesito mejorar, si les gusto, si no les gusto, o que mejor me busque otro pasatiempo xD **

**Tengo otra cuenta en potterfics donde tengo 2 historias más, las iré subiendo poco a poco, a ver si aquí también les gustan **

**Nos leemos luego ;)**


End file.
